Raging Akuma Of Konoha
by Red Reaper Of Murder
Summary: Summary Inside, NarutoxStreetfighter fic
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Narutoxstreetfighter fic Akuma sees no point in staying in his own world and travels to the realm of the Shinobi to find an apprentice to pass the legacy of the Satsui No akuma is travel he senses the pain and mistreatment of a young naruto being attacked by the villagers with such digust it make even Akuma look like a saint. Akuma jumps in front of the mob easily killing them and takes naruto on an 11 year journey to train him to become the next Satsui No Hado and Konoha will fear naruto.**

 **Harem:Cammy,Hinata,Juri,Chun li**

 **Abilities:godlike Martial arts,speed,strength,all Akuma's moves mastered,his father's justu mastered,and can control the Satsui No Hado at will, Anatsuken Style Grandmaster, and Expert Kenjutsu User, Chakra Affinity's Futon and Raiton and highly ungodly Katon, Immunity to High Level Genjutsu and an Expert in casting them.**

 **Appearance:wears an all black karate gi with a red sash,on his right bicep he has a tattoo that says Demons legacy and his hair should be a mixture of red and black**

 **Bashing:whoreuno,mutt,sasgay,civilian council,ino,kurenai(feminist) Good Sarutobi,Danzo,jiraya,**

 **A/N: Please give thanks and props to my friend and buddy firegod341 for issuing me this challenge, so without further ado GET YOUR ASS IN HERE BRO!**

 ***Firegod341 walks in grumbling threats***

 **Firegod341: hello all!**

 **Shinku Kami No Arashi: Glad to have you here today Fire so what smashing jaw dropping idea will i be putting out today? *Grins widely***

 **Firegod341: Well this time good old Naruto here gets to be the student of the almighty Akuma Of The Satsui No Hadou turning him int a godlike kickass hand to hand fighter, as for his other abilities the readers will have to see.**

 ***Shinku and Fire glance at the screen with a nod***

 **Shinku: Ok now let's introduce the sexy girls for our boy Naruto hey kid get in here!**

 ***Grumbling a red black haired Naruto wearing a black karate gi witha red sash and Martial Arts shoes walked in with a disheveled appearance earning snickers from Fire***

 **Shinku: someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning**

 ***Fire laughed his butt off at the killing stare coming from Naruto***

 **Naruto: I utterly despise your existence worm...**

 ***I smirked patting Naruto on the head making a vein bulge on his forehead***

 **Shinku: How cute say hello to your new roommates Naruto!**

 **Fire: First off here comes the sexy military gal CAMMY!**

 ***Naruto's eyes widened upon seeing the twin blond braided woman wearing a tight blue leotard with boots and gloves looking at him with a smile***

 **Cammy: Glad to meet you darling...**

 ***I turned my head to pfft as did Fire at Naruto's embarrassed glare aimed at them.**

 **Shinku: Next we have Miss Sexy Heiress Hinata Hyuuga!**

 ***Hinata walks in view with a shy smile making Naruto gulp seeing it made her look even more beautiful, Cammy grinned***

 **Hinata: H-hello Naruto-kun, Cammy-chan!**

 **Cammy: Glad to have you on board Hinata i don't bite...unless you want me to?**

 ***Fire lost it laughing his guts out at the embarrassed squeak from Hinata, while i deadpanned at a cheekily grinning Cammy***

 **Shinku: Ignoring Miss Sexual Innuendo over there**

 **Cammy: Hoy!**

 **Fire: Next up is the violent, sadistic and badass terrain kick destroying assassin Juri Han!**

 ***Cammy growled seeing the black haired woman with the Feng-Shui engine glowing in her eye licking her lips at the sight of Naruto***

 **Juri Han: Nice to meetcha hun**

 **Naruto: You too Juri-hime**

 ***Naruto smirks seeing Juri blush pink and narrowed her eyes with a mischievous smirk***

 **Juri Han: Much fun we will have, i can see!**

 **Shinku: Ok no sucking each other's face off in front of the readers baka's!**

 ***They looked sheepish at my shaking fist***

 **Shinku: Next up is the lightning thunder kicker Chun-Li!**

 ***Said Interpol Agent walked in looking at Naruto with interest while Juri hostility which earned a cheeky grin from said assassin***

 **Shinku: Remember what i said Chun-Li, Juri you do not want to see how creative i can get with my pranks!**

 ***My eyes gleamed dangerously getting sharp gulps from everyone***

 **Chun-Li: U-understandable Shinku**

 **Juri Han: No need to bite our heads off sheesh**

 **Shinku: Ignoring that remark from bubble ass brunette number 1**

 **Juri han: HOY!**

 ***She shut up when i pulled out a crackling taser***

 **Juri Han: I'll be good...**

 ***Nods and turns back to the screen***

 **Shinku: I know you guys have seen one of the first naruto x streetfighter fics i've done, this one has a male Naruto instead of female so don't have kittens over it just relax, sit back and enjoy the show, now DISCLAIMERS!**

 **Firegod341 and Naruto: Shinku Kami No Arashi does not own Naruto, and Street Fighter, please enjoy, Rate and Review peace!**

 **Chapter 1 - The Satsui No Hadou's Successor!**

"Kill the demon, Kill the demon!" A mob chanted all of them standing over a defenseless dull blue eye'd blond haired boy of 6 years old bloody,beaten and broken.

His name is Naruto Uzumaki Senju Namikaze, third jinchuuriki to the Kyuubi No Yoko, the bijuu responsible or the loss of many during the Kyuubi Attack, Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze sacrificed his life to seal it away in a newborn baby.

His son...

Thus Naruto's life of hell and despair began, he always got beat for someone else's mistakes, he was incredibly smarter than even Shikaku Nara and his son Shikamaru but he hid his intelligence and kept to himself to onto draw attention to himself.

The villagers and even shinobi didn't leave him be they always beat on him when he so much as looked at something shinobi related but he pushed on developing outright hate and disdain for them, he outlooked them when it came to glaring back and scowls learning to channel killing intent that dispersed some mobs but others he used his natural cunning and trickiness to avoid them with ease.

But now, they caught him unaware as he was relaxing from training in the basic academy jutsu's and now Naruto felt his luck was running out and just sighed looking up at the mob with no fear in his eyes head held up high and proud.

"You little smug demon wipe that smirk off your face!"

"Yeah do as your better's say, your Sandaime can't do jack shit to us civilians he's under our thumb and it's gonna stay that way even when the old fart croaks!"

They would have said more if not for a dark ominous presence of killing intent gaining the attention of a red eye'd chuunin kunoichi who helped the mob (Guess who this bitch is!) and slowly they turned around to find a very tall man at 6'5 with hard muscles, red demonic eyes, dark red hair tied up into a small spiky topknot wearing a black karate gi and pants with a sash around the waist, rope wraps around his fists and sandals on his feet. On his back was a bright red glowing kanji for Akuma.

 **"To think when i came here to this cesspool i find a bunch of weaklings beating a child to death just for having the beast sealed into him at birth when he wasn't even old enough to speak..."** The man's dark demonic cold voice practically vibrated with power.

"Now see here bastard! This is no child he's the Kyuubi No Kitsune as we the civilian council say so and we're getting our pound of flesh from this little demonic spawn for daring to use our techniques and we'll keep him weak even if we have to torture the meaning of fear into his very body!" A black haired male Uchiha sneered grinding his foot in Naruto's face not seeing his still hand twitch slowly curling into a fist nor the demonic scarlet red eyes snapping open with a vertical slit. The fighter known as Akuma smirked the darkness of the night hiding his face and then turned to face them with a hidden fanged grin.

 **"The boy you're grinding your foot into says otherwise..."** The mob frowned and looked back at the bloody brutally beaten boy only to freeze in terror at the scarlet red slitted eyes glaring back at them.

"Oh sh-" Was all the male Uchiha got out before Naruto gripped his leg and literally ripped his leg off at the thigh before twirling the limb around to slam it into his head causing the shinobi Uchiha's head to explode from the force exerted from the swing.

"N-n-nani what the hell is going on they said he couldn't use the demons chakra, he was a failure in the making!" Kurenai Yuhi muttered in disbelief and vanished in a Leaf Body Flicker to report to the civilian council not seeing an Inu masked ANBU motion to the ANBU squads to report to the Hokage and apprehend the Chuunin harshly if possible.

 **(Who's Next (Mortal Kombat X) - Wiz Khalifa)**

Pushing the corpse off of him Naruto stood up face shadowed, the civilians and shinobi in the mobs tensed slowly edging backwards. Sighing he let out ice cold breath, cracking his neck from side to side, and then his arms and slightly toned biceps, and fists letting out a low growl of content.

Looking up his eyes turned a deeper hellish scarlet, two seals manifested on his wrists suddenly in the shape of a skull with flames around it and tapped them suddenly two pitch black vambraces of leather snapped around his arms up to his biceps (Love Scorpion MKX!) with slots n top acting like some sort of dispenser.

The mobs froze at the aura of purple red manifesting around him something Akuma felt resonate within him and grinned inwardly, _**'Yes this boy is the perfect one to be my successor...the energy he's releasing subconsciously is the Satsui No Hadou not the beast's chakra you fools have created a monster from your own making hahahaha!'**_

Naruto spat a bit of blood to the side dismissively and spoke in a hellish outworldly yet mature voice. **"For all the suffering, the anguish, pain and abuse you've heaped on me YOU SHALL SUFFER MY WRATH WRETCHED VERMIN!"** He roared with his eyes glowing like embers and whipped two van damme kunai spears superheating them with his ultra-godly affinity for Fire chakra he was using subconsciously to keep from dieing from the cold after he was kicked out of the orphanage years ago.

The remaining ninja screamed in horror as Naruto with the wrath high enough to scare even the Kyuubi sliced and burned every last one of them even when their genin subordinates tried fighting back his reflexes, instincts and Mid-Chunin level Taijutsu and Bukijutsu simply was too much for them. The civilians tried rushing him in groups of threes or fours but he spun them hyper fast like rotating helicopter blades (Like Takeda's combo's) turning them into red cauterized slices of salami.

Reeling the spear kunais back into his hands mentally controlling the chains causing them to wrap around his arms and then charged in at blurring speeds outstripping a Mid-Jounin and slowly the bodies fell aprt with slit throats, steaming kunai stabs in their chests or head as their punching bag glided in and out of their attacks and even opened his mouth firing a jet of crimson red fire burning them alive.

 **"None of you will leave alive regardless if the red eye'd whore reported to your other lapdogs about the 'Demon-brat' fighting back as if i'd stay under that damned depressed facade!"** Naruto scoffed a little bit of flame leaving his mouth and eyes with that remark.

"Y-y-you can't do nothing to stop us from giving you your beatings demons we run this village not the damned old man!" A male Haruno with pink hair screeched trying to reassert confidence only to show a dark stain on the front of his pants much to Naruto and Akuma's dark amusement.

 **"Boy if you wish to leave i was thinking of making you my successor but if you want to leave this hell kill them more quickly this bores me."** Naruto hmphed ,at the clearly elder more powerful man's impatience.

 **"Fine old man but if you are like these villagers i will make sure you regret it!"** Akuma stared back at the hellfire scarlet slitted eyes glaring at him with no hint of fear and smirked knowing he found the perfect successor. **"I assure you my soon to be successor you will not be weak by any means after your training under my tutelage, no one will be able to challenge you unless their what they call S-rank fighters in this world even then you will have to be more serious to crush them with ease so do your slaughtering quickly."** Naruto's eyes lit up and gained a glasglow smirk that made Akuma raise an eyebrow wondering if his apprentice was going to be more of a sadist than him?

 **"Very well then Master...?"** Naruto trailed off unsure of his name, Akuma smirked.

(End Song)

 **"My name is Akuma boy master of the Satsui No Hadou and your sensei."** The Master of the Killing Fist exclaimed proudly and Naruto was silent with slightly widened eyes filled with surprise and wonder.

 _ **"Surge Of Murderous Intent huh? I don't know why but something tells me i should go with his tutelage after all i won't go strong in this village if i'm binded too deeply to it."**_ Nodding inwardly Naruto calmly deflected a cowardly attempt from the Haruno male and his subordintes to kill him countering with a reverse handed slash to the throat the force and speed causing the man's head to fall back with a steam plume of smoke from the blood gushing headless corpse.

"Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu!" One of the Chunin and Jounin exclaimed spitting a large fireball at Naruto who scoffed flicking his spears that sheared through the Katon jutsu lodging themselves into the chests of the duo of surprised and terrified shinobi.

 **"Fire...Your measly weak flames aren't hateful enough to even singe my skin foolish baka's!"** Was all they heard before he slammed their bodies hard against the wall with a feat of herculean strength into the others causing bodys broken and bones to snap or crack from the impact!

Seeing the mob all together in one pile Naruto gathered flames into his mouth causing an aura of inferno to swirl around him getting scared looks from the mobs.

"P-please don't kill us please!"

"Spare us please Uzumaki!

"We have kids, friends family don't kill us!"

The more Naruto listened to they're pleads and begging for forgiveness, the more his blood boiled like a slowly erupting volcano, **"You maggots dare to beg for your lives when i told you to leave me be years ago, none of you deserve a shred of mercy now...BURN!"** A wide scorching white crimson jet of fire blast exited Naruto's mouth burning the screaming and pleading civilian and shinobi mob to death slowly. Their agony laced screams causing his blood to race with vindictive pleasure.

 **"Let us leave Akuma-sensei i don't want Saru-jiji to see me as i am now."** Akuma raised an eyebrow seeing his voice didn't change back and figured the beast did something to make it more permanent but figured it suited such a forsaken child.

 **"Very well, know this boy i will not tolerate anything but perfection from you as you learn under my teachings let us leave!"** Nodding Naruto allowed Akuma's hand to touch his shoulder with both vanishing in a shadowy red afterimage just as Naruto's grandfather figure appeared.

"HALT!"

 _ **"Goodbye Saru-oji-sama i cannot allow myself to be restricted i'll try to visit you later after i become strong enough...sayonara Sandaime Sarutobi Hiruzen."**_ Naruto's last sad thought before they vanished completely.

Sarutobi sighed looking at the spot where his surrogate grandson stood with a sad pained smile and tears suddenly whispering, "Wherever you are Naruto-kun be safe and become strong..." The Sandaime pulled his hat over his face and walked away hiding his tears, "Burn the bodies and bring Chunin Yuhi to my office i think we're in the need of some words!" Anko gulped deeply worried for her friend with a shake of her head.

 _"Nai-chan what you did was idiotic and stupid..."_ The Snake Mistress sighed sadly knowing Kurenai was going to be under watch even when she becomes Jounin.

 _"That's if Sandaime-sama will be that lenient"_ Was all Anko said mentally with a look of disappointment at the Yuhi Princess's kiss up attitude.

 **(11 years later - Wave Country - Naruto Age: 17)**

 **"You've done me proud Naruto my grandson; this is where we must part ways."** Akuma who's demonic tone was now warm and filled with pride staring at Naruto who stood at 6'0 with a body of a fighter, swimmer and runner all in one, lean 12 pack abs, wiry muscular arms and legs. His hair was now a mixture of red and black that was more spikier coming down to his shoulders (Minato's hairstyle except a bit more spikier), his eyes were still a hellfire scarlet except they now had a pupil and were glowing with warmth at his father figure. Naruto now wore a black karate gi with a red sash, on his right bicep was a tattoo for Demon's Legacy in crimson, on his feet he wore crimson red shinobi sandals with his vambraces having red seals on them.

Akuma trained him to the ground in the following 9 years, his physical training was hell on earth but the pain helped motivate Naruto to never make the same mistake twice and to keep his hellish fiery temper under absolute lock and key, pure control that was needed to control and master the Satsui No Hadou.

The first time he felt its power he was nearly overwhelmed several times for an entire month but slowly did he gain control of it till he became one with it, but for some reason he couldn't use it at his leisure although Akuma explained that he had to accept his hatred since everytime Konoha was even mentioned his nearly exploded with anger leading to several destroyed bloody bandit camps before he was calm.

He steeped himself into more meditation exercises and further refined his skill and experience with the Anatsuken (Assassin Fist) till the movements came as easy as breathing. He did have to start gaining experience with it at first in actual combat, so Akuma took him on trips to every corner of the Elemental Nations after he got a map off a wandering Iwa missing-nin, well his student killed him using a well-placed Goshoryu to the instantly snapping his neck and crushing the top front of his skull. He was disappointed at the lack of challenge but remembered to not get cocky since it was a surprise attack and as he mastered more of the Hadou techniques, Naruto finally met his partner/prisoner Kyuubi otherwise known as Kurama.

The nine tailed yoko spirit explained to Naruto what really happened to cause him to attack that night and by the end his jailor had a greater if not hellish hatred for the Uchiha's barring a select few that were kind to him and even fought to help adopt him. When Naruto heard of the Uchiha massacre right after he left a year ago, he mourned the few good Uchiha before cackling like a madman much to Akuma's bemusement knowing his charge could be a vindictive crafty little bastard when he wants to, he tapped danced making Kurama laugh his ass off when Akuma brained him over the head for that weird looking dance.

Kurama helped him train his Katon, Futon and Raiton affinitys to the point he could call the very element to his will with just willpower, His stealth, tracking and hunting was worked on over and over till he could track even the most stealthiest ninja alive yes S-class shinobi stealth.

Kurama surprisingly taught Naruto all the Fuuinjutsu knowledge he gained from copying the memories from Mito Uzumaki and Kushina Uzumaki, his parents which sent him into a swearing rant with several vile words that made even Akuma blanch, Kurama merely just wondered silently if he could ever find someone more hateful than him, looking back Naruto was sure he surpassed his father and mother especially after mastering his father's Hiraishin No Jutsu and Rasengan, he however took it a step further b including an element in them, since he had 3 elemental affinities but didn't know if he had access to Suiton since he heard his mother had the affinity it had to sit on the backburner for learning everything in the Ninja Arts and his Genjutsu problem was solved by Kurama teaching him his Kitsune Illusions that even the weakes was on par with the Mangekyo Sharingan.

Naruto saved several countries not for the want of recognition, money, power, fame, prestige or love. He wanted to get stronger enough to topple gods themselves to never allow himself to be hurt ever again, he only trusted Kurama and Akuma-sensei, even the kunoichi that tried to get into his pants he didn't so much as give a glance even the most diehard true kunoichi were so shrewd as to try and seduce him, thankfully Kurama his other father figure trained him on how to stop and ignore seduction attempts and if feeling vindictive reverse them leaving the recipient a hot bothered stuttering mess.

For the last year of training Naruto finished his with Kurama and was spent by fighting Akuma going all out where his student went all out as well at first they fought using only the techniques of the Anatsuken and Satsui No Hadou. Akuma said this was his final test of training to be declared a master in his eyes was to do combat till one or the other dropped and lethal techniques were allowed.

It was a hard Two week battle that in a canyon near the mountains of Kiri where they fought with ferocity, murderous intent, skill, power, and destructiveness. Akuma even to further test his apprentice went full power into Oni; Naruto at the time was getting pushed back massively since he couldn't control his own transformation due to the conflicting memories in his heart. Oni taunted him viciously on how his memories of konoha and their treatment of him held him back and that he was weak for using it as a crutch to get stronger.

That was the final straw and Naruto made the Satsui No Hadou forcefully submit and turned into his transformed state called Kishin (Picture Evil Oni Ryu except with more red and black in the bright colored long hair) where he was a bit more bloodthirsty and his attacks were more devastating and upon entering the Kishin form, he literally dominated the fight as punches, kicks and attacks were traded Oni truly met his match as the canyon mountainous area began being torn apart by the colliding energy's and fighting, many missing-nin or spies tried to attack the two clashing titanic powerful fighters. Only for both of them, to turn on them and literally demolished all of them causing. They were utterly tired and spent and attacked with both using Shun Goku Satsu (Flash Prison Murder), but both attacks canceled each other out due to only wanting to defeat not kill.

They took a week to recover and afterwards celebrated Naruto's mastery of the Satsui No Hadou, Akuma called the younger fighter his own son, Naruto finally found his equilibrium being acknowledged by two of his most important people in his life. Now here he was standing in front of a road in Wave Country smiling at Akuma.

 **"I understand otou-san, it won't be the same without you being here i promise not to forget your teachings and all you've done for me."** His outworldly voice was deeper than before but more light and boyish, yet still scary if his ire was directed at you.

 **"I know my son, remember...never back down, never falter and carve your own path with your own two hands farewell!"** Akuma's eyes shined and vanished in a mass of red flames into the sky before vanishing leaving a sadly smiling Naruto in the empty road, the younger fighter sighs turning on his foot and approached the town.

He however frowned deeply as he took in the extremely depressed atmosphere everywhere, buildings looked broken down, desolate, weakened, or vandalized; he narrowed his eyes smelling the scent of sake, musk and sex from the bar nearby and scowled in disgust, _**"Disgusting vermin have no control over their instincts!"**_ Kurama nodded from within the seal agreeing with his son/container.

 **"What else do you expect soichi, these are bandits, the lowest of the low thinking they can take whatever they want no matter the consequences."** Naruto clenched his fists accidentally flexing his chi and chakra causing a red purple lightning to spark around him causing the earth under him to compress slightly before he forced himself to calm down least he murder every thug in a 20 mile radius.

He decided to mind his own business and find some forest nearby to set up camp only for some sword wielding bandits to bump into his shoulder roughly and rudely, earning Naruto's ire. **"Oi fatass watch where the FUCk you're going you ASSHOLE!"** He growled walking ahead ignoring the narrowed challenging looks from the fat losers.

"Hey gaki you should watch how you speak to your betters! Get on your knees before Gato-sama and he may decide to spare your life!" A white haired swordsman thug wannabe laughed arrogantly unsheathing the katana at his hip slowly as if to threaten the younger yet taller kid not seeing Naruto's eye twitch and slowly turn his head back to them with a look on his face as if noticing a disgusting piece of shit on the ground.

 **"I don't give a fuck who or what you are, if you don't piss off i'll tear your spine out of your ass and flay you and your buttbuddys alive with it fucking white haired transvestite."** Naruto scowled dangerously flooding the street with killing intent enough to kill a B-rank shinobi, all it did cause for them and the midget Gato was make them fall to their knees and grasp at their throats. **"Glad you know your place in the dirt bitch!"** With that Naruto turned to head down the path leading to what seemed to be a bridge up ahead.

"YOU FUCKING BRAT!" Zori a.k.a confused transvestite screeched aiming to cut Naruto from above with a jumping slash not seeing a kunai spear slip into his would be victims hands before with two slashes, Zori separated into three parts bisected at the waist and decapitated coldly much to the horror of Gato and his bodyguards watching as one of their strongest comrades fall to pieces before this huge red black haired kid using some silver ninja dagger connected to a chain.

 **"Now make like a fat bitch and get to fucking moving motherfucker!"** Naruto's hellish scarlet orange slitted eyes blazed with an inferno causing them to do as he said and scamper off screaming about demons coming from hell to devour their souls much to Naruto's sadistic pleasure.

 _ **"You are a sadistic bastard you know that Naruto?"**_ Kurama teased cheekily only getting an amused snort.

 **"And i wonder who's fault that is hm? maybe an orange furred bipedal fox with nine tails perhaps?"** He replied airily making Kurama facefault and growl.

 _ **"You win this round gaki!"**_

Naruto snickered mischievously at the ranting old kitsune before stopping upon hearing the sounds of explosions and blades clashing from the west getting him to raise an eyebrow and hmmed to himself. _**"Seem's the rumors are true, Tazuna-oji-san has hired help from Konoha, Iwa, Kumo and even Suna it seems...something tells me this will be interesting if the slimeball Gato has hired Zabuza Momochi and his little hidden hunter-nin dog."**_ Naruto chuckled darkly inwardly in his mind before taking another step and promptly blurred into the tree tops hopping from one tree to another following the sounds of battle with a wide fanged smirk feeling the fighter in him hunger for battle.

 _ **"Fun indeed"**_

(Forest just a few miles ahead of Naruto)

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu! (Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!)" A dark grey skinned man wearing cow patterned leg and arm warmers with no shirt and a pair of steel grey pants roared flipping through handseals stopping on Snake firing a big dragon of water from the nearby lake charging at the senseis of Team 7(Kakashi), 8(Kurenai), 9(Guy) and 10(Asuma).

"Hien No Jutsu (Flying Swallow Jutsu)" The bearded Fire Guardian Asuma Sarutobi cried out flipping his trench knives around in one handed grips charging Futon chakra forming long chakra blades from the small weapon before dodging to the side of the water dragon slicing through it with a rising slash dispersing it into water. This was a decoy because Zabuza sent a water clone after him, proving the missing kiri-nin's skill by how it was matching blow for blow with the bearded Jounin.

 _'Kuso! i knew trouble was going to be on this mission, how could we be so stupid to listen to the demands of children!'_ The son of the Sandaime gritted his teeth hitting back with batter slashes against the Water clone's blade managing to nick it slowly while ducking, jumping and dodging, using a quick kawarimi when the blade nearly sliced into his shoulder only to carve into a piece of wood.

Deciding to show no mercy Asuma swiped his trench knife firing a sharp wide blade of wind, "Futon: Kaze No Yaiba! (Wind Style: Wind Blade)" The wind blade sliced into the clone through the Kubukiriboucho copy dispelling it back into water.

"Hahahaha not good enough Yuhi, Don't tell me the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha is nothing but a one trick pony!" Kurenai gritted her teeth at the scathing mocking remark, and foolishly overextended her arm to slash the man across the chest, only for him to vanish with a log replacing him behind Kurenai and had to be tackled out of the way by Kakashi.

"Keep your head in the game Yuhi!" Sharingan No Kakashi barked lifting her to her feet and clashed with the original using two kunais in a reverse grip matching the man blow for blow.

"Say Kakashi, Yuhi, Sarutobi, maybe you should pay attention to your students eh?" At Zabuza's evil grin Kurenai turned around hearing a scream from one of her students.

"Hinata no!" Shino Aburame shouted unlike any Aburame has before turning to see a clone aiming to decapitate the poor girl who could only look on in horror in slow motion as the blade descended upon her neck, everyone's voices and screams were blacked out. She couldn't hear anything nor do anything to prevent her demise and she knew it and closed her eyes accepting her fate.

 _"Goodbye Naruto-kun."_

 **Clang!**

"Eh?" Opening her eyes hearing a clang of metal she looked up only to come face to face with hellish scarlet colored eyes looking at her with a bit of warmth, this confused her at the protective anger in them as well yet she felt her heart beating quicker and her cheeks turning red.

 **"It's been a while hasn't it Hinata-joo-chan?"** Her lavender white pupilless eyes widened as did those of her cousin Neji at the familiar voice and she whispered in a shock that echoed across the battleground.

"Naruto...-kun...?" All she got was a nod and a foxy smirk she remembered when she was saved from being taken to Kumo and even Neji's uncle was spared along with her father from being sent to die.

(It's over when it's over by Falling In Reverse)

 **"Hey pal you got a jacked up notion of fair play and it's beginning to piss me off!"** The zabuza clone had no time to move before Naruto punched a hole through it with no wasted movement.

"WHAT!" Zabuza couldn't believe how his Water Clone was destroyed so easily with just a punch and eye'd the tall 17 year old he mentally calculated with wariness feeling the power excluding off of him as he approached.

"Uzumaki" Kurenai spat angrily glaring dangerously a the wayward jinchuuriki Konoha had been searching for and didn't like how it was a male that had such a position of power and wished the Yondaime sealed it in a female so she would be able to train it to be loyal to the village and exterminate all perverts like her lifelong goal was.

 **"Well well if it isn't the frigid illusion bitch? got laid yet oh wait a sec i forgot no man would get near you because of your total feminist Ice Bitch antics yeah yeah glare glare to you too."** Kurenai growled glaring hot daggers at the disrespectful jinchuuriki who merely ignored the feminist lesbo bitch instead focusing on Zabuza.

 **"I've got this, Kakashi-san, Sarutobi-san."** Kakashi and Asuma nodded feeling the assurance from Konoha's former jinchuuriki and forcefully dragged the steaming woman back towards the client and their teams with Guy following.

"You think you can take me on weakling?" Zabuza taunted trying to make the younger one before him lose his cool only to shiver seeing the hellish scarlet eyes flame with inferno of hell.

 **"Zabuza Momochi, you will suffer my wrath!"** Zabuza's eyes widened when Naruto disappeared immediately he had to use the flat side of the zanbatou blocking a fist causing a large dent in the extremely dense sword and the force made him skid back slamming into a tree behind him.

 **"Don't tell me that little love tap made you move back such a distance mongrel!?"** He sneered mockingly as he spotted Zabuza cough up blood through his bandages now stained with crimson red.

"I'll show you punk!" Zabuza charged at blinding fast speeds Kubukiriboucho singing with a one handed swing aimed to slice his chest open, Naruto merely stopped it with the tip of his finger.

Zabuza's eyes bulged till they look like they were about to bulge out their sockets as did everyone else, "N-nani!" Naruto cocked his head to the side, **"Did you really think such weak strength would cut me Momochi perhaps i should show you what happens when you threaten what is mine!"** Hinata blushed pink feeling that proclamation directed at her and felt secretly aroused by that but her eyes widened with a dropped jaw as Naruto proceeded to give the A-rank borderline S-rank missing nin a beatdown.

"Ack!" His face snapped up from a harsh uppercut, then a brutal palm strike to the abdomen leaving a purple bruise that bled slightly, then pouches, elbows, kicks and headbutts and tosses leaving the man bruised and bloody with slight riddle of scratches.

 **"Hey! Do not; tell me that's all you have Kijin get up and fight!"** Kunai spears flew from the vambraces into Naruto's hands, one grabbed at the hilt and the other held at the chain like a whip.

"WOAH!" Zabuza jumped back dodging quickly while under assault from a barrage of kunai stabs, thrusts and slashes that were unpredictable due to Naruto switching his grip on one of them while using the other as a whip using the swinging motion and his foot to launch it, he hissed in pain when one whipped past his shoulder giving a small gash and pierced into the blowing it to smithereens, he made several water clones blocking Naruto for a breather.

Naruto growled controlling the chains to snap around his fist and forearms and they glowed morphing into a crimson pair of gauntlets (A/N: Cookie to anyone who guesses where i got this idea from) with a slot near the back that looked like a barrel that cocked back before he exploded with speed smashing through one with a spin kick, double elbowing two without looking, shifting left avoiding a slice aiming to sever him down the middle and struck back with rapid fire punches that let out small blasts of orange molten yellow blasts tearing through the clones with little ease, his movements were like a maelstrom, when an attack was launched he countered with several more dispersing clones that kept popping up wasting Zabuza's chakra (Picture how Yang beat up Junior's thugs at the club).

 **"Foolish mistake doing that Zabuza repeatedly spamming water clones and keeping this mist active is draining your chakra at a more monstrous pace while i have to use any...so..."** Naruto literally backhanded a zanbatou launched at him from a cowardly clone sending it spinning back to its thrower slicing through its neck and the tree before both splashed into water, Naruto's eyes burned even more with flames. **"Clench your teeth..."** An aura of red purple fire exploded around his body cracking the ground beneath him, winds whipped around the missing jinchuuriki and even the trees cracked from the pressure.

"H-he's a monster!" Zabuza shouted weakly trying to stand up only to widen his eyes when Naruto appeared in front of him arm cocked back with a smirk and glowing demonic eyes. **"THIS IS GONNA HURT! ORA! "** Zabuza instantly blacked out in slow motion from the left hook smashing into his face before his body went flipping amongst the ground leaving a trench before landing with a loud thud as his body broke through two tree's his body in so much pain he wouldn't wake up for a week.

(End Song)

"S-s-s-sugoi..." Hinata whispered earning mute nods from Shino, Guy, Tenten, Lee, Kakashi, Tazuna, Shikamaru, and Choji.

 **"That was mildly entertaining..."** They heard him mutter and walked up to the Kiri-nin's blade picking it up with a slight tug with no signs of exertion as his aura died down looking it up and down.

 **"Hmm...** Yeah this will make a nice blade to wield besides my Buster Sword...to the victors goes the spoils." Hinata shifted feeling her maidenhood leaking from his now husky feral growling voice that sent shivers up her spine.

"I must be off now, got to find a place to sleep at." Tazuna panicked when Naruto made to leave.

"Wait, Naruto!" Stopping a step Naruto lifted his head showing he was listening.

"Yes?"

"I forgot to mention there are other teams coming here to protect me and my workers i wanted to request that you live at my home until the bridge is done, it's the least i could do for you saving Kaiza years ago." Naruto sighed hearing the old drunk geezer's request; sure he got to meet with his former classmates _"Some of them that i like that is..."_ He didn't like the fact that he was going to be around several unknowns especially little wet behind the ear genins like the Uchiha, pinky, mutt and pig face and the lesbo bitch Yuhi.

"Tch, fine but you owe me five barrels of Rai No Kuni sake Tazuna-oji-san." Tazuna nodded with an expression of glee on his face.

"You drink kid?" Asuma questioned with a smirk seeing Kurenai's face turn towards disapproval and anger something Naruto noticed and quirked an eyebrow calmly and straight face.

"Yes my sensei introduced me to drinking when i was 9 and it's a better stress reliever than killing bandits." He shrugged casually at admitting he killed bandits as a form of therapy.

"Hmm i agree with Naruto sometimes we shinobi have to kill bandits to get rid of any stress we accumulate when dealing with morons and idiots among other things." Kakashi made a very rude gesture at Sakura, Sasuke and Ino and Kiba with Guy earning a snicker from Sai a pale skinned boy with black eyes, Choji, Shikamaru, Tenten and Neji and Lee and Asuma, Naruto merely smirked slightly at the clueless genin while Kurenai huffed snootily at their childish antics.

"Well that's what happens when you have a gay emo duckbutt, a dog that needs a flea and soap bath and two transvestites masquerading as kunoichi i suppose." Asuma had to stuff his fist in his mouth to stop from laughing his ass off at the look of retribution on Ino and the other three's face blasting killing intent at their new companion who scoffed dismissively.

"Pfft! it seem's a bunch of flys are mad eh Tazuna-oji-san? you mad bro?" Naruto said in a little baby mocking troll voice sounding sorry to a glaring Sasuke, Kiba, Ino and Sakura earning several vein forehead bulges as the others laughed their asses off like hyena's on a sugar high in the background, Kurama was literally killing himself in laughter.

"I despise you dobe" Sasuke snarled only getting a fanged smirk, "Aww what an affectionate little name you gave me." Naruto pretended to swoon only to pfft in laughter and the laughing howls started up again with Kurenai snickering despite disliking Naruto.

"Sorry but i don't swing that way shrimp besides even if i was a woman that little pencil in your little boyshorts wouldn't even satisfy a dead beaver."

Ouch!

"Ouch! Naruto way to make the kid feel less of a man, hahaha!" Shikamaru laughed his ass off dodging rapid fire blows from Ino who was steaming mad.

"YOU CAN'T TALK TO SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT!" Naruto cleaned his ear out with a finger with a look of confusion.

"Who's the pink haired howler transvestite baboon?" Kakashi had to lean on a snickering Guy holding his chest as he laughed his ass off even more at the mortified look on Sakura's face and the angry red hue her head took on.

"I AM A GIRL!"

"That sounds like one of the sluts that tried to get into my pants when i passed by a brothel in Tanzaku, yep screeching bombs going off on a chalkboard voice, no boobs at all, boyish hips and legs check, masculine anger check...yep that's gotta be a transvestite i know a men's bar you can go to if you wish to get experience for Uchiha-san, Haruno-chan?" His pinging fanged teeth made the image even more hilarious, Sai himself fell unconscious from the lack oxygen.

"A-ano!" Sakura blushed pink to her roots glancing at Naruto then Sasuke when she saw his muscular body making said fighter step back far away.

"Sorry but, you're just not my type sorry Haruno-chan." He sweatdropped when instead of looking at Sasuke she instead stalked closer to him with that Slut look on her face.

"Hmmm my body may be small but, i'm sure you can find some use for it Naruto-sama~" Hinata looked ready to murder the person closest to her.

Naruto even though he didn't feel attracted to Sakura in anyway like that he had a tiny blush at the mental images Kurama kept putting in his head. _"Kami fucking dammit quit that pops!"_ He roared at the pervertedly giggling bijuu.

"May we please move on Tazuna-oji-san." He said calmly while dodging the smaller girl's grab ass hands as she tried to touch the buns of steel, Hinata joined in trying to get a feel making ti harder to not tease the Hyuuga Princess

Tazuna snickered knowing Tsunami the overprotective mother hen would have an ulcer at the so called 'Harlots trying to take my Naru-chan from me!' he gave a big belly laugh at the mental image.

"Very well follow me it's not far from here." Naruto nodded smacking Sakura's and Hinata's hands when they nearly grabbed his dick.

"ITAI YOOO! NARUTO-KUNNNNN!" Both whined with anime tears and steaming hands before glaring at each other with hate much to Naruto and Kurenai sweatdropping.

"Yuhi-san this is your fault."

"Nani?! How the hell is it my fault you damn cocky brat!"

"I thought you would have beaten the fangirl out of the stalker rapist haruno?"

"That's Kakashi's job not mine!"

"Oh like fucking hell it is, you're a Jounin kunoichi i'm not about to have to sleep with one eye open with a potential female rapist around me!"

"Oh kukuku i'll be sure to mention to Sakura-san that you leave your door open!" Kurenai smirked evilly at the dark glare.

"Then i will snitch to Hinata-joo-chan about how you tried to come onto me drunk when i was 6 years old before that night" Kurenai stiffened with a crimson blush and Naruto walked off with a smirk.

"I am still telling Sakura brat!"

"You want a piece of me Yuhi-baka!?"

"Bring it you damn brute i'll break my foot off in your ass so kami help me!"

"SHI-NE!"

"GAKI!"

Everyone cowered as Naruto and Kurenai vanished into a comical white cloud punching, kicking biting and tossing all over the place.

"Something tells me this mission is going to make my sanity vanish..." Shino murmured to Hinata and the others getting nods.

"Ditto…" Tenten muttered.

"Here here." Hinata nodded.

"Aye…." Choji grimaced.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru groused.

"How annoying..." Neji pinched the bridge of his nose when Sakura was found drooling at Naruto again with rapist lust yet again and shivered wondering if he could sleep in the room with locks on the door and seals.

Everything was so freaking nuts!

 **And that's the motherfucking end finally!**

 **Hope you all liked it R &R, send out thanks to Firegod341 for giving me this challenge and have a good night bye bye!**

 **Hope ya liked the comedy at the end ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2 Fire and Lust meet!

**And here we are back with another epi-ahem i mean chapter of Raging Akuma Of Konoha, this time we'll see what Naruto will do around the shinobi from the place he despised with all his heart. But what will he feel now that he's seen Hinata and those he was close with again, what will he do around the kids of the arrogant council members that tried to have him killed time and time again as a child, what will Gato do now that his right hand is dead, find out now in Raging Akuma Of Konoha!**

 **A/N: if you want any ideas, suggestions or concerns expressed about this fic PM please and be polite, i am working on toning down how powerful Naruto is and how he'll fight as to give him more of a fight.**

 **A/N2: I will speak with my friend Firegod about adding more harem members on a request of a friend who likes my stories.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Street Fighter and none of it's characters, they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Capcom thank you and have a great read!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Fire and Lust meet!  
**

"You seriously asked for a team from the other villages even Taki!" Kurenai's voice went higher than possible in pitch, the others were staring at Tazuna like he belonged in a padded room except the clueless teams with the exceptions of a laughing Naruto, a giggling Hinata, a smirking Neji and a head shaking Tenten and Lee.

"Tazuna you have the biggest set of balls besides mine to pull something like that, oh man i can tell shits gonna hit the fan with all those teams in just one house..." Naruto trailed off with an amused smirk, Kakashi, Kurenai, Guy and Asuma shuddered.

"That is like putting several rabid animals in a cage match on who'll get the biggest steak." Kiba spoke up with surprising forethought and paled realizing the situation as did Tazuna.

"W-well i got you for protection Naruto hehehe." Naruto rolled his eyes humorously at the old man dusting off a bit of dirt on his shoulder from him and Kurenai tussling.

"A-ano Naruto-kun?" He perked up hearing Hinata call his name and looked at her, his hellfire colored eyes meeting her lavender pupilless ones.

"Hm?" He looked at her ignoring the stares from Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba, Kurenai's however was protective despite the fact she had a bandage over her nose and her left cheek.

"What have you mostly been doing while out of the village?" She spoke this time without the stutter feeling more calmer in his presence, she unconsciously moved closer.

"Mostly training in isolated area's of the elemental nations, i traveled everywhere with sensei as he taught me without any _village_ influence to restrict him." He said village with annoyance, earning a look from the others of dislike specifically from Kiba and Sasuke and Kurenai which he returned with a narrow eye'd look.

"And just what is so bad about Konoha commoner." Kiba demanded arrogantly, only to get a dismissive scoff. "Like i have to explain my business with a loudmouth such as you." Kiba's face twisted in anger and bared his teeth at this bastard standing nxt to his girl!

"If you are a threat to our mission we will remove you even if this old fart vouched for you." Sasuke said coldly, only for a flash of steel to enter everyone's vision until they tensed when Naruto had a kunai colored silver pointed at Sasuke's wide open eyes.

"I may be a normally patient guy but if a weak little fucknut like you ever gets the balls again to threaten someone stronger than you, i will make sure your tainted bloodline dies with your older brother." Naruto hissed with flames in his hellfire colored eyes making Sasuke pale and sweat knowing what he was going to do if he went with his threat.

"Naruto...calm down." Kakashi spoke slowly eyeing his sensei's son warily.

"It's a wonder the other nations haven't invaded Konoha because of arrogant little children like him and the Inuzaka brat popping their mouths at predator's many times their weight class, and it's Namikaze-san to you despite you, Guy, Asuma and the others caring for me as a child i am keeping a suspicious eyes on your behaviors, i have had to deal with foes who did cowardly shit by sending Genjutsued or mind controlled innocent people making the guilt that i had to put them out of their misery bigger, i have gotten over it and i do not trust easy anymore i can sense emotions and know those three." he points at Sasuke, Kiba, Ino and Sakura. "Have disturbing thoughts about me, keep you students in check Kakashi-san, when i meant i trained in isolation i wasn't lying, i am wary at meeting with people i do not fully know, i do trust Neji, Tenten and Hinata but the others are wildcards." Naruto spoke with a neutral look as if he accepted what happened and wouldn't make the same mistake twice, Kurenai and Guy looked at him in horror at what he had to go through while he was out of Konoha, Kakashi looked saddened and understanding knowing Naruto would've just been a naive child if he stayed in Konoha being so restricted, Asuma looked sympathetic, he knew somehow Naruto seeing soldiers of Konoha was bound to bring back bad memories.

"Naruto come on don't be such a downer, Tsunami's waiting on us." Tazuna pleaded knowing Naruto was hiding his emotions underneath that armored heart and mind of his.

"Fine." was all he said before slipping the kunai back into his vambrace and walked ahead leaving the others silent, Hinata was glaring at Sasuke, Sakura, Ino and Kiba with malicious intent like that of a murderer before running after Naruto who went ahead of the group. "Naruto-kun wait for me." She gave them one last glare that made them flinch before going.

"Me thinks someone's life is about to get miserable." Asuma quipped suddenly getting a dry look from Kakashi and Kurenai when Guy suddenly went on about the Flames Of Youth, Tazuna merely just laughed at the faces on the genin that Hinata just glared at.

Up ahead Naruto was rubbing his eyes not believing he let those little brats get to him, he was always in control but something about them just made him want to rip their damned heads off.

 **"Kit eyes up your mate's approaching."** Naruto's eye twitched at his fox father figure's teasing jibe and groaned when a scent hit his nose.

 _'Nani?! is she in the heat or something!'_ He blinked rapidly as he felt himself stiffening a bit under his baggy pants

 **"Hahahahaha! someone's gonna get some soon and you're soon gonna have more mates Kit have fun and don't forget to shoot blanks cuz i'm sure that your seed would make even an infertile woman pregnant with twins if you don't have your body setting on blanks."** Naruto blushed red and screamed at his fox father figure _'Motherfucking asslicking donkeyfucking kitsune fucker!'_ Naruto's agitated cursing reared it's head at a wide eye'd Kurama.

"Um, Naruto-kun?" He stopped and turned his head realizing Hinata and the others in the back heard him and had wild red blushes and eyes of disbelief.

"M-my ears are bleeding?" Kiba whined from hearing such offensive language, not even his mother and sister cursed that damned much.

"wow not even Anko swore that much." Kurenai blinked slowly her mind still rebooting from hearing that swearing from someone his age.

"That was the most...err youthful bright youthful words i have heard Namikaze-san!" Guy gave an awkward smile and a thumbs up.

Sakura was thinking, _'Rape rape rape rape rape rape.'_ her dark aura glowed with pink edges as she stared at a now creeped out Naruto.

 _'Naruto-sama is so hot cursing like that!'_ Hinata blushed hearing her perverted inner voice scream.

 _'Mmm Naruto-sama is looking sexy as heat~'_ Hinata and Perv Hinata groaned at Wild Hinata's bad pun.

 _'Let's take Naruto-sama to a secluded forest and show him how much we miss him?'_ Horny Hinata suggested with a leer getting a wilde grin from Wild Hinata and Perv Hinata.

 _'Ye! we must retain our purity till marriage!'_ Prude Hinata rejected with a commanding tone getting looks from the other three even the main Hinata.

 _'We are fucking ninja for kami's sake you prim proper slut! normal rules don't fucking apply to us and they damn sure do not apply to Naruto-sama!'_ Wild Hinata roared her hair flaming up suddenly.

 _'I agree with Wild Hinata, Naruto-sama has been denied Love as a child and we must assure he feels plenty of it.'_ Loving Hinata pointed out serenely with a scolding frown at a flinching Prude Hinata.

 _'I say we slit the chicken ass, mutt and banshee's throats in their sleep, no one causes Naruto-sama grief!'_ Rage Hinata demanded with feral growl eyes glowing crimson red making the other personality's shudder.

 _'W-w-w-w-wouldn't that be too troublesome?'_ Timid Hinata spoke up shyly getting a negative shake from Rage Hinata.

 _'I find myself agreeing with Rage Hinata, the mutt Inuzaka-san has been leering at us since we were 4 and frankly it's disgusting when we keep having to lose the horny peon just to find a place to bath in private, Uchiha-teme is worser because he expects all women to bow at his feet like he's kami's gift to earth.'_ Logical Hinata shut her book with a cold look getting a evil smirk Rage Hinata.

 _'Most of the main branch in our clan act the same and it's a wonder why we haven't been exterminated because of their arrogance and superiority complex's.'_ Wild Hinata said snidely, she shuddered with the others remembering the old ass elders leering at her when she walked past them with their father and sister.

 _'You do realize despite how trained we are, Naruto-sama's stamina will be too much for even us even if we switch out with one another for breaks.'_ Logical Hinata stated blandly with a blush getting nosebleeds all around.

 _'Why not encourage Naruto-sama to get more women then?'_ Lazy Hinata yawned boredly getting blinks.

 _'Wow the lazy tits comes up with a logical idea that's groundshaking.'_ Rage Hinata said snidely and sarcastically getting a tired glare from Lazy Hinata much to the others amusement..

 _'Troublesome bipolar bitch.'_ Lazy Hinata sniped back equally as snide and sarcastic getting narrowed eyes from Rage Hinata.

 _'Girl's no fighting please.'_ Hinata stated sweetly with killing intent flowing getting stiff backs and nods before grumbling.

 _'Just talk to Naruto-sama and feel him out, his aura feels even more deadly than Rage's aura whens he's pmsing.'_ Wild Hinata suggested with a snigger getting a red face from Rag before hitting the ground facefirst from a frying pan slamming into her head as Hinata left.

 _'You were saying flame bush?'_ Rage said sweetly getting a glare from the others.

 _'Flame bush?! i know you aren't talking whirlpool bush!'_ The others snapped back at the indignant Rage.

Naruto watched as Hinata's eyes flashed through separate colors before settling back on lavender. _'Kurama...'_

 **"Yes Kit?**

 _'I think Hinata has separate independent emotions with personality's.'_ Kurama blinked at Naruto's info and grinned pervertedly.

 **"hahahahahaha! you luck son of a bitch Naruto! oh man you are in for kinky times bouya, her pheromones are rising i bet you will be wearing that girl's cunt before the end of this mission!'** Kurama proclaimed boldly with a perverted grin, Naruto scoffed.

 _'Tch, as if that will happen i have much more control than that ero-kitsune.'_ Naruto quieted in absolute silence when his words hit him and felt Kurama's grin widen deviously.

 _'I just taunted murphy's law didn't i?'_

 **"Yeah you just did."** Kurama's mirth was visible and was enjoying how Naruto pulled the open mouth insert foot 30th time when it came to murphy.

 _'Kurama shut the fuck up'_ he groaned knowing the damned goddess's prudes they are, are out to get him he just know's it.

He suddenly stopped, eyes narrowed looking left, right, above and at the tree's only to see a ruffle of leaves, _'Someone else is here, or was it a she...the scent of jasmine...'_ He hmmed thoughtfully somehow figuring someone he met on his travels with Akuma would be around to fight him and continued the trek to Tazuna's home.

A little while later a well muscled toned woman standing at 5'5 appeared in the middle of the road, She wears a purple dudou (a form of Chinese underwear) on her chest supported with eight straps that meet on her back, forming a spider pattern covering her E-cups. She wears long, baggy, off-white colored trousers and purple tights, and long, fingerless gloves. Her fingernails and toenails are painted bright pink. She has dark hair styled into two horn-like bangs at the top of her head, which appear to be fastened with pink ribbons. She wears Taekwondo foot wraps on her feet.

Her eye was glowing a shining purple, licking her lips in lust as she watched Naruto's back, _'We meet again my little Fox-kun fufufufu i think a reunion is in order...'_ She gave a lecherous giggle and vanished into the forest to where her partners were.

Naruto suddenly got a chill up his spine, his eyes widened smelling the scent downwind even more. _'It's her!'_ Kurama's eyes were wide as well remembering the scent.

 **"Juri Han..."** He spoke lowly in his rumbling voice, paws crossed wondering if karma was being a pmsing bitch now, of all people Naruto had to attract as mate material it had to be that psycho bitch!

 _'It seem's things are going to get even more hectic.'_ Naruto thought dryly knowing if he and Juri fought they'd tear the whole village apart.

"Here we are!" Naruto perked up and saw the house he stayed at years ago from time to time with his pseudo family, he saw it was alot more better than before due to him donating money to the town, although seeing gato's hold on the place he had a sinking feeling he didn't want to see what the town was like before he left.

Tazuna had a smile and knocked on the door a few times, he waited a few seconds before the sound of locks twisting was heard and the door opened showing a long blue haired woman with DDD-cups, wide filled hips, smooth creamy colored skin and kind black eyes.

"Otou-san you're back, ara? who's this" The woman Tsunami asked raising an eyebrow looking at the Konoha teams but frowned seeing Sasuke and Kiba's leer only for two hands to grab their heads and bash their skulls together.

"And while i'm around you fucknuts better no be ogling my surrogate mother!" An agitated Naruto snarled squeezing their skulls harshly getting whines and cries of pain, while Ino and Sakura yelled at him to let Sasuke-kun go.

Tsunami giggled with a blush, "Now soichi no need to waste your strength on them." She said in amusement getting a chuckle from him before tossing the two idiots in the lake getting squawks of indignation as they sputtered and threatened before he blasted them with slowly rising KI, "Say something else and see what happens you snot nosed idiots." They quieted down and got out of the water to dry themselves off, "The next time you two little itty titty girls threaten me i will literally give you a mother of all bitch slaps to remember till you die of old age." He threatened making them flinch and pale.

Hinata raised her hand, "I can do that for you if you'd like Naru-kun?" Naruto grinned and nodded getting a dark deliciously evil chuckle as Hinata eye'd the two shivering girls maliciously.

"Hinata's gonna give me headaches on a daily basis isn't she?" Kurenai asked in a deadpan fashion.

"Yep." Naruto and Kakashi quipped in unison, getting a groan from the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha.

Naruto then noticed several chakra signatures in the dining room and blinked, "Umm Tsunami-okaa-chan why do i sense several trained chakra signatures in the dining room?" Tsunami blinked and laughed sheepishly rubbing the back of her head as Kakashi, Kurenai, Guy and Asuma slumped over now believing someone up above is out to get them. "Also Naruto-kun one of your old acquaintances is here too." Naruto stiffened at that, Kurama got a chill down his spine and thought the same thing as his son.

 _'Oh Fuck/_ **Oh Fuck!'** They sweated knowing who it was and started to curse every kami and goddess above about this shit.

"Hey Tsunami what's the all th-oh hello Foxy-kun fufufuf." Naruto had a dry look on his face when the familiar figure of one of his rivals...a female rival actually.

"Juri Han, what a pleasure to encounter you again." Naruto stated sarcastically, Juri looked at him with a glare and started poking him in the chest, "Huh?! what's with that unhappy look on your face, you should be happy to see me!" Naruto rolled his eyes with a derisive scoff.

"Like i would be happy to see you Miss Property Damage!" Naruto shot back making Juri redden in the face with a blush, "H-hoy that was one damn time! how was i supposed to know chakra would make my kicks split a damn trench in the ground!" Several of them paled at the image except an awed Tenten, Hinata and Kurenai and Tsunami.

 _'Damn! this girl's got some leg strength on her!'_ They all thought with sweatdrops as they watched Juri complain and bitch at Naruto who responded with smart ass snide remarks back and forth.

"You teme say you love me!" She jumped on his back putting him in a headlock while furiously pushing her foot into his groin making Hinata and Kurenai blush at that with Sakura and Ino and Tenten.

"G-gah! crazy woman get off of me!" Naruto roared feeling himself harden from her actions.

"Nope!" Her eye suddenly shined with a purple light and began rubbing more slowly and sensually with a sly look and a blush on her face.

"Juri-chan stop doing that!" Naruto ground out with his eyes glowing a darker flame red, his whisker marks thickened even more.

The others watched this with wide eyes and blushes at the free show they were getting. _'This is hot!'_ Wild Hinata said with a shout getting unisoned nods from the other emotions.

"Submit Foxy, submit and we'll have fun!" Juri purred feeling more aroused with the femdom play going on, Naruto groaned feeling little Naruto rising up.

 **Boing!**

"Oho~ someone's excited to see me." Naruto reddened in embarrassment at the massive tent in the front of his pants getting O expressions from the females. "Th-that's a pretty big tool he's got." Hinata murmured getting jealous looks from the men while the females blushed pink.

Juri giggled grounding her heel into his nuts making him tense up. "Goddammit you stinking witch stop rubbing me like that, you think i'll fall for seduction like other guys?!" He grasped her on his back and pulled her off pinning her against the doo knee between her legs brushing against her crotch and hellfire colored eyes narrowed into her own lustful purple colored ones. "Mmmmm~ so rough...i like that~" He growled hearing her aroused purr and gave a derisive scoff and walked inside muttering something "Damnable irritating witch" Hinata followed after him with a giggle including a smirking Juri, then the others.

They froze when they saw the sight of famous figures from Kiri, Kumo, Taki and even Iwa and Ame and Suna. "YOU!" Naruto saw a furious caramel skinned girl with red spiky hair charging towards him with murderous intentions. "Karui stop!" Naruto said calmly but with force dodging and parrying her punches and kicks.

"You rejected me how could you do that to me, i loved only you, you closed off teme, i wanted to bring you out of your shell it's my duty as your clansmen!" Naruto now felt a bit guilty at the tears leaking from her eyes, he caught a right hook from her and gently put it down. "Karui-chan i know of your intentions and i feel very touched that you want me to live my life to the fullest but some scars cannot be healed..." His face fell as he spoke shaking his head, "They just can't." Karui hugged him with a whimper with a tight embrace, Juri saw this and sighed thinking _'Naruto-kun either you break from your shell or your personality will drive others away.'_ She may be an evil sadistic bitch, but in no way would she harm the innocent any longer, _'I need to talk with him later, that scum was planning on making me his toy after he killed everyone else, no one will touch my body but Naruto!'_ She gritted her teeth inwardly at ever thinking of looking for money from that fucking greaseball!

"So you're the Yondaime's spawn huh?" Naruto turned around being face to face with a familiar man he fought. "Kitsuchi, Iwa's Rock Fortress basically Iwa's version of Kakashi except you don't read porn and act like a pervert like he does." Naruto cracked a smirk as did Kitsuchi hearing Kakashi mutter about disrespectful assholes.

"Lo Naru-senpai~" He felt someone pressing their chest into his side and looked down to meet a black haired girl with pink eyes wearing an Iwa kunoichi jounin style outfit with fishnet (Oh come on all of you guys and gals know what Kurotsuchi looks like *Rolls eyes*).

"Hi Kuro how's it been." Kurotsuchi the granddaughter of Onoki The Sandaime Tsuchikage gave a grin and a fist bump, "Nothing much nothing much just having to deal with all those posers called kunoichi on C-ranks every now and then."

"I know what you mean." He pointed at Sakura and Ino with an annoyed look, Kurotsuchi made a face seeing Sakura's hair color, "Who the fuck has bubblegum pink hair!? that's like a big ass fucking neon sign put up on a strip joint." Sakura reddened in the face hearing that bimbo insult her hair like that! she looked at the girl and had a disgusted look on her face at the toned muscle on her no doubt from doing meaningless training and not working on her looks.

"Oh don't mind pinky mcflatshirt, she's just jealous because she isn't like real kunoichi who have both smarts and brawn and are serious about their career instead of fawning over some faggot with a duck's ass for a haircut, i'm not surprised considering her slut of an aunt had it bad for my old man back in the day and is now having her follow in her footsteps for political prestige." Every serious kunoichi twitched at that and gave acid melting glares at the fuming pink haired girl while Ino tried not to yell at them to leave her childhood friend alone and get her ass handed to her.

"Nine." A buxom green haired girl spoke with an excited smile eyeing him with not so innocent eyes.

"Eight, Seven." He nodded in confirmation to a muscular dark skinned man with shades and the green haired girl.

"Six, Five and Four." Utakata, Han and Roshi nodded with slight smiles much to Konoha's confusion except the Jounin.

"Shame Three isn't here, Two and One." A blond haired girl and a red haired boy nodded with small smirks.

Suddenly they all flared their chakra causing the house and the outside to rumble out of control.

"H-h-holy shit!" Hinata cursed outloud earning a wide eye'd look from Kurenai only she was too preoccupied from blocking the shockwaves and winds as everything was getting thrown around from the chakra being released.

"That's some big fucking chakra Nine." Kirabi grinned with beads of sweat dripping down his head.

"Su! Nine's chakra is his own not his partner!" Fuu nodded with an awed look despite her green bijuu chakra flaring over her like a cloak.

"He's stronger than his old man utakata, roshi." Han nodded in his gruff voice but held respect and seriousness.

"Matatabi is telling us his power is on par with some old sage that made them." Yugito sweated trying to stand tall when eight containers of power.

"Shukaku-okaa san is quiet." Gaara said sweating heavily but had a grin that didnt speak of insanity or bloodlust but a love for a challenge and a chance of being defeated.

"So much~" Juri moaned with a blush at the pressure pushing down on her, Karui, Samui, Kurotsuchi and the other girls weren't faring any better as it was Naruto's chakra encompassing all of them.

"Hahaha good you're all strong, care for a spar?" Naruto's predatory smile set the jinchuuriki on edge, even someone as calm as Han himself.

That was a smile of a predator stalking it's prey.

"Hahahaha sorry Nine but we kinda don't want to be sent into a coma that _'way'_ "Fuu muttered the last part with a flush getting a smirk from Naruto.

"Hahahahaha you guys are interesting." He smiled a genuine one crossing his arms looking pleased at seeing his fellow jinchuuriki.

"Now then." The laughter stopped upon hearing Naruto's serious cold tone. "What has happened to Wave while i have been away?" Tsunami and Tazuna gulped with pale looks knowing Naruto was not gonna like this at all, no scratch that he's gonna be super pissed!

"N-naruto-soichi i think it's better if you see for yourself..." Naruto narrowed his eyes when he sensed the emotions in the room twitch with a burst of rage and anger before calming down.

He then noticed the picture with part of it torn and asked a question that was eating at him, "Where's Kaiza-oji-san" The room turned cold, Tsunami sniffled and whimpered as tears hit the floor, Naruto's eyes slowly widened as he connected the dots.

"Gato had him tortured and executed in front of everyone a few years after you vanished on your training trip with Gouki-san." She cried heart brokenly, Naruto's fists curled into shaking fists, his satsui aura came out full blast making everyone choke and nearly collapse at the weight, Juri however had wide eyes, a blush and was trembling in awe at someone younger than her generating so much intent to kill.

 **"GATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** A demonic howl echoed through the entire village and being heard by the midget pathetic business tycoon himself who froze as did Zabuza and his daughter Haku along with a few other people.

"Gato...you may have just doomed us all, you just provoked an angry pissed off dragon." Zabuza hissed holding his side in pain after being woken up forcefully by Haku, he decided to just join the brat's side despite how he got his ass handed to him by the younger fighter.

Naruto was shaking with rage, hatred and fury it was making even Kurama sweat and he growled causing steam to seep from his his mouth, **"GATO WHEN I GET MY CLAWS ON YOU I WILL STRIP EVERY INCH OF FLESH ON YOUR BODY, I WILL FEED YOU YOUR OWN FUCKING ORGANS AND SCROTUM IF I HAVE TO! YOU TOOK AWAY ONE OF MY FATHER FIGURES, YOUR SOUL WILL BURN IN HELL ONCE I GET THROUGH WITH YOU!"** His rage was chilling and fear inducing and everyone just thought.

 _'Wave might not be left standing if someone doesn't give Gato up!'_ They swallowed their saliva knowing not to piss someone who could rip a guy in two pieces with his barehands without any effort.

Question is, how are they going to calm him down without getting a hole punched through them?

* * *

 **Chapter end, finally man im tired as shit, anyway Naruto and his old rival Juri Han meet again for the first time in years and she is staking her claim, what of the other kunoichi that genuinely care for Naruto despite his uncaring near sociopathic cold personality, will the tension between the opposing village teams cause conflict to spark? will Naruto's flaming rage of hellfire make him mad enough to bring out Kishin? what of the shadowed figures Gato has hired? can Juri warn Naruto about who they are?  
**

 **Find out next time on Raging Akuma Of Konoha!**

 **A friend has made me a new schedule, his name is King Of Geth so i'd like to thank him for fixing one for me.**

 **Monday- Sword of Gotham**

 **Tuesday- God Of Ten Path's**

 **Wednesday- Triad's of Insanity**

 **Thursday- Chaos Reigns Supreme**

 **Friday- Yami of Konoha**

 **Saturday-Legend of Naraku**

 **Sunday- Naruko The Kaminari No Megami**

 **Break week**

 **Happy Soon To Be Christmas Guys and Gals!**


End file.
